A Christmas Wish
by Killercat-nya
Summary: Sasuke is an elf that loses a bet against Santa, so he now has to deliver all the presents. Upon stopping at the orphanage he meets a unique blonde boy that only seems to baffle the raven beyond belief. Yaoi, SasuNaru, Lemon. Enjoy!


Merry Christmas Everyone!! Presents for all! *throws gifts to everybody* Hope you enjoy this story, love you all kiddies! *dances around in an elf costume* My bosses make fun of me cause my ears are a little pointed and you can tell when I were a Santa or elf hat (not the ones with ears) and because I'm short. *cries anime tears*

**Summary: Sasuke is an elf that loses a bet against Santa, so he now has to deliver all the presents. Upon stopping at the orphanage he meets a unique blonde boy that only seems to baffle the raven beyond belief.**

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), lemon, and mentions of abuse if you don't like then leave.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but the stories are all me! *nods head***

A Christmas Wish

It was Christmas Eve and the tall young pale raven that looked to be about 19 or 20, with pointed ears, was irritated at having lost the bet with the stupid pervert. _Tch. The damn old man cheated! He made sure that he won just so he could sit on he's fat ass to write his porn!_ He ranted in he's head as he pulled out the gifts shoving them under the tree. _And the worst part is that, that damn Itachi is in the sleigh laughing his ass off. 'You can't drive the sleigh' he says 'The reindeer won't listen to you' he says. Bastard, he just wants to make my life a living hell._ The raven continued with his mental rants not even noticing a young blonde boy, who looked about ten, creep up behind him.

At a small tug on his long black jacket the raven spun around, stopping in his tracks as he looked down at the boy who stared up at him with big blue eyes. "Who are you, mister? You're not Santa, so why are you here?" The raven was a little unsettled at being found out by a twerp but never the less straightened up and smoothed out his jacket. "Shouldn't you be in bed kid?"

"But I wanted to talk to Santa to see if he got my Christmas wish." The blonde said as if it was obvious why he was still up. The raven grunted a reply. "Listen kid-" "Naruto!" "Shhh!! You want me to get caught, kid!" Sasuke said in a shushed whisper slapping his hand over the kid's mouth and rolled his eyes at the blonde's glare. "Right _Naruto_, anyway it's late and Santa's not coming he sent me instead. So go to bed" The young man turned on his heel and yanked the bag of toys up.

"Ah! Wait mister if you're filling in for Santa then what about my wish?" Naruto asked as he grabbed onto the raven's jacket. Sighing the raven looked down at the blonde. "Oi, your present is under the tree now I have to leave so let go." Naruto shook his head staring up at the raven with pleading eyes.

"B-but I didn't want a present you can give it to someone else I'll I want is a mommy and daddy, please." The blonde begged and the young man's eyes widened. Did…did he just hear the kid right? Sighing the raven knelt down to Naruto's level and patted him on the head. "Sorry Naruto, but I can't help you with that wish. I am just Santa's helper after all." The blonde looked down at the floor and the young raven continued. "I promise Santa will make his rounds next year and you can ask him then, okay?" Naruto nodded and smiled up at the raven.

"Okay! Um…mister, what's your name?" The raven looked taken aback for a second then a ghost of a smile made its way to his face. "Sasuke." With that said he vanished in a whirl of snow.

"Sasuke, what took you so long?" Sasuke ignored his older brother flanging the bag in the back and flopping down in the seat next to Itachi. "Hn." The older raven smirked. "So you got caught then. Hn, Jiraiya and I made a bet on it you know, of course I won. You'll be doing this again next year as punishment for giving Comet laxative, knowing that I had to clean that mess up." Sasuke glared at he's evil brother, yes evil, the bastard always knew when he did something.

"I can't do it next year I made a promise to the kid that 'Santa' will stop by." The young raven growled. Itachi shrugged his shoulders. "Well I guess you won't be keeping that promise, now will you." The older raven said with finality and left no room to argue as he sent his little brother a warning glare. Snapping the reins the sleigh took off into the night.

* * *

Naruto waited patiently for Santa to show, it had been a whole year since his run in with Sasuke, and he was getting excited as he bounced up and down on the couch by the tree. He was 11 this year so next year would be the last time too ask Santa for his wish if he couldn't this year, but Sasuke had promised him and he believed the pretty raven.

The blonde was dosing off when he heard someone cursing loudly. Opening his blue eyes and sitting up rubbing the sleep away he saw the raven as the light swirl of snow died down. The pretty raven didn't look too happy. "Sasuke?" Naruto questioned and the young man turned towards him the anger leaving immediately as his eyes softened at the sight of the blonde. "Naruto, I'm sorry…my brother won a bet with the old man and I got stuck making rounds this year as punishment for a prank I pulled on him." Sasuke couldn't help but to explain to the blonde why 'Santa' didn't show up this year. It hurt as he saw disappointment in those bright blue eyes before Naruto looked at the ground and he sighed. _Fucking Itachi, he doesn't care who he hurts when he gets his revenge!_

Naruto snapped his head back up with a wide grin. "It's okay. Hahaha…there's always next year, ne?" The blonde laughed as he clasped his hands behind his back and tilted his head a little. _Cute._ Sasuke thought then his eyes widened and he turned away swiftly. _W-what the HELL!! I did not just think that!_ Naruto frowned when he noticed the raven's back was facing him. "Sasuke? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine kid." He smirked when the little blonde shouted 'Naruto!' and knelt down in front of the boy. "Hmm…you've grown a bit." Sasuke mused and Naruto huffed. "Of course I've grown it _has_ been a year, silly." The blonde giggled as he said this to the pretty raven. Sasuke let a small smile grace his lips and patted Naruto on the head. "Ah, you're right it has been a whole year hasn't it." He more so stated than asked a question but the blonde boy nodded anyway.

Standing up Sasuke sighed. "I have to go now here's your present." The raven said as he pulled the gift out of the bag but the blonde shook his head and smiled. "You can give it to someone else and I'll wait for my Christmas wish 'till next year." Even though he was expecting something like this it was still somewhat shocking to hear, nevertheless Sasuke smiled softly putting the gift back into the bag. This boy was really something never wanting much just a family that he could call he's own. A family that he would gladly give all of his presents away just to have. "Goodbye, Naruto." Naruto smiled and waved. "Bye bye, Sasuke." The blonde said as he watched Sasuke vanish in a whirl of snow just as last time.

* * *

Sasuke was beyond pissed why the hell was he doing this _again_! The little blonde wasn't going to be happy again this year and it was all his brother and Jiraiya's fault! _Wait I'm just pissed because I got suckered into this again. Yeah, that's right it has nothing to do with Naruto._ The raven nodded his head to himself as he appeared once again in a swirl of snow inside the orphanage. Though this time he looked around expecting the blonde to be their waiting with a depressed look across his face, but saw no one. A little confused Sasuke just shrugged it off turning to shove presents under the tree.

As the raven stood he was grabbed around the waist, startled Sasuke looked back and down only to see the top of blonde locks. "Naruto." The blonde tightened his hold but didn't look up this hurt Sasuke though he didn't know why. The raven was about to speak again when he paused, something was wrong, looking down at Naruto's arms he frowned as he saw that the blonde's left wrist was in a cast. "Naruto what happened?" He asked seriously.

The little blonde's body shook and a small sob broke free. In an instant Sasuke spun around wrapping the boy up in his arms and Naruto buried his face into the raven's firm chest. Sasuke rubbed the blonde's back to calm him and it took awhile for the sobs to stop. When Naruto was calm enough he looked up at the raven causing said raven to gasp. The blonde had been beaten there was no doubt about that. Naruto's right eye was slightly swollen with a dark purple and black surrounding it and the white of the eye was red, no doubt it was painful. Looking down at full pink lips Sasuke saw that the blonde's lip had been busted as well though this wasn't done today or yesterday for that matter, maybe four to five days ago.

"Who did this to you?" The raven's voice was steely, icy even and it made Naruto flinch. Sasuke pulled the blonde to him into another hug. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said softly and Naruto shook his head. "It's okay…I…I was adopted a while back…-sob- they w-were mean Sasuke. T-they hurt me all…-sniff- all the t-time. -sob- Then I-I was sent…-hiccup- to the h-hospital and…and the police a-arrested the-them…and I w-was sent…-sniff- back here." The blonde sobbed.

Sasuke held the blond closer. "I'm sorry I-" The raven was cut off as Naruto smiled up at him with a tear stained face. How the blonde still smiled so brightly was beyond him. He didn't understand why the blonde was smiling in the first place, I mean it was Sasuke that was here yet the blonde was grinning as if 'Santa' was standing there about to give him his Christmas wish.

"You know something Sasuke, I'm glad that you came this year even if I don't get my Christmas wish I'm happy with seeing you one last time." Sasuke's breath hitched no one every told him something so kind. His parents never praised him always saying he could do better that he needed to be more like his brother, and Itachi was not the brother type always too busy never having time to spend with the younger raven. Sasuke got use to it, he had to, sure it bothered him when he was little but when you had to live with it for over 200 years you got use to it.

After snapping back to reality the raven smiled warmly at Naruto. "Thank you Naruto. I'm glad I could see you one last time as well." Sasuke wasn't stupid he knew that the blonde is turning 13 next year and that 12 was usually the cut-off age for kids that 'Santa' brings presents to. It hurt the raven to think that Naruto would forget about him as the boy got older. Sasuke sighed to himself. _I just hope he has a good life ahead of him_. Standing up the raven grabbed the bag of goodies he then looked back at Naruto. "Do you want your present this year?" Sasuke asked and watched the blonde shake his head.

Sighing the raven was about to leave but paused to look at Naruto again and walked towards the blonde who tilted his head to the side a little confused as to why Sasuke hadn't left yet. Before the boy could open his mouth the raven knelt down in front of him and gave Naruto a light kiss on the blonde's lips. When Sasuke pulled back Naruto was as red as a cherry, the raven just chuckled and pointed up so the blonde looked up to see mistletoe hanging innocently above their heads.

The blonde turned a darker red causing a small laugh to fall from the raven's lips. Sasuke then held out his right hand and made a fist. Naruto watched with awe as the raven's hand glowed a bright blue then the light died down and the blonde looked at Sasuke with curious eyes. The raven chuckled and opened his fist to reveal a beautiful blue gem in the shape of a snowflake and the size of a nickel.

Sasuke took his necklace off that had a small fan that dangled from it and added the blue snowflake onto it then placed it around Naruto's neck. "Merry Christmas Naruto." The blonde's eyes teared up and he flung himself at the raven. "T-thank you Sasuke, thank you." Sasuke hugged the boy back then stood. "You're welcome. Goodbye Naruto." The raven gave a small sad smile then vanished in a whirl of snow. "Bye Bye Sasuke." Naruto whispered and went back to bed with a content smile.

* * *

As the years passed Sasuke had been put on sleigh duty every so often, though he never complained and even looked forward to going to maybe by some chance meet up with the little blonde again, but each time he would return disappointed. At times Jiraiya would poke fun at the young raven just to rile him up but Sasuke was always in his own world thinking about Naruto and if the boy was living happily with a family he had always wanted. Sometimes at night the raven would even wonder if the blonde thought about him but he would just shake it off telling himself that that was stupid, why would Naruto think about someone that he would never see again then the raven would gaze out of his window to watch the stars or moon as they slowly shifted in the night sky.

"Sasuke, you're delivering the presents tonight so get ready we'll be leaving shortly." Itachi said as he stood in the doorway of his brother's room. Sasuke was just sitting there staring up at the night sky then sighed as he stood and walked out the door. _What has it been seven, eight years? -sigh- I'm sure he has forgotten me by now he's not a boy anymore after all._ "Sasuke, would you stop your sighing it's getting on my nerves." The older raven grunted out as they were getting ready to take off. "Hn." Was the only reply that Sasuke gave his brother and the sleigh took off into the night.

The young raven appeared in the last house of the night in a swirl of snow. He sighed it had been a long night and Itachi had kept asking him why he looked so glum so he had snapped at the other telling him to shut the hell up and the older raven's response was 'Who pissed in _your_ coffee?' that had only ticked Sasuke off even more so he was glad this was the last stop before heading home.

The raven stepped up to the tree and went to put the presents underneath it and the next thing he knew he was hanging upside down with a rope around his ankles. He faintly heard a buzzing sound down the hall then a door flew open and a pitter patter of small feet came down the hall it sounded like more than one person was coming his way. Sasuke cursed under his breath and struggled to get down. He heard another door fly open and then someone shouting as the footsteps stopped briefly to more than likely wake someone else. The raven struggled harder as the footsteps started back up coming his way and was able to make out some of the excited mumbles.

"Ni-chan, we caught him! We caught him!" It sounded like a young boy and he sounded very pleased. _Must have been him that set the trap._ Sasuke grumbled to himself annoyed with the fact that he still couldn't get free. "Who did you catch?" Came a sleepy voice that was definitely an older male. _Shit!_ The raven panicked.

"Santa! We caught Santa!" A young girl's voice piped up. "You woke me up to say that you caught _Santa_?! Are you three insane it's like 3 o'clock in the morning!" The man sounded irritated. Sasuke caught a glimpse of three young children dragging an older boy into the room before he turned with the rope facing the other direction and sighed in defeat. _Great. Just fucking fantastic._

"But Naruto ni-chan are trap went off." They all stopped and gasped at the man that still hung from the ceiling. "That's not Santa." Said a boy with short brown hair and glasses while the others were to speechless to say anything. Sasuke was about to tell the idiots to let him down but stopped as the name registered in his brain and his eyes widened._ No, I-it couldn't be._ The raven struggled trying to look back then finally his onyx eyes meet with stunning blue that were wide as the young man stood shocked. "Naruto." Sasuke whispered and looked the man over, his blonde hair still wild but his body very grown. The blonde was shirtless and only in his boxers. Something shined when the light hit it from the fire place and Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the blonde wearing the necklace that he had given to Naruto all those years ago.

The blonde blinked once, twice and stumbled forward slightly. "S-sasuke?" Naruto asked just as quietly. Sasuke smiled fondly and the blonde rushed towards him to help the raven down. After getting Sasuke down Naruto hugged the raven, burying his head into Sasuke's chest. The raven wrapped his arms around the blonde and laid his head on top of the blonde's. "You've gotten taller." Naruto laughed into his chest. "Of course I have it's been seven years."

"Ah, yes seven…that's a long time." Sasuke mumbled into Naruto's hair then continued. "You never forgot about me." The raven sighed in relief and the blonde looked up at him.

"How could I ever forget you, you were kind to me. You cared about me so I could never forget you." The blonde said and Sasuke could see the sincerity in Naruto's eyes. Both of them were brought out of gazing into each others eyes by giggles. Looking over they saw the three kids snickering into their hands and the boy with brown hair pulled up in a ponytail pointed up. Naruto blinked and looked at Sasuke then they both looked up. Right above their heads hang some mistletoe. The blonde blushed and looked back at Sasuke who just smirked.

"Come on ni-chan, you have to kiss him!" The other two kids agreed with shouts of 'Yeah! Kiss him, kiss him!' only making Naruto's blush darken. Sasuke chuckled then leaned forward connecting their lips in a gentle kiss before pulling back. The blonde was as red as a tomato and the brunette boy scoffed. "You call that a kiss?" Naruto threw a glare at the boy. "Shut it Konohamaru, you need to go back to bed before our parents get back from their party."

The boy now known as Konohamaru pouted then crossed his arms stubbornly. "I'll go to bed after you give this guy a real kiss. Right Moegi, Udon?" The little girl and boy nodded their heads in agreement. Naruto sighed. "You're not going to go to bed unless kiss him are you?" The three kids just grinned shaking their heads with a 'nope' so the blonde looked back up at Sasuke shyly and the raven chuckled lightly.

Sasuke put his hand under the blonde's chin lifting it up and pressed his lips to Naruto's plump pink ones. Gently the raven moved his lips against the blonde's, a few seconds passed before the blonde shyly kissed back. Sasuke touched Naruto's lips with his tongue causing the blonde to gasp and thus allowing the raven entrance into his mouth. A low moan slipped from the blonde's throat as Sasuke ran his tongue over the roof of Naruto's mouth.

The three kids giggled and ran back to bed. "Yay, are Christmas wish came true." Moegi squealed as she jumped on her bed. Konohamaru and Udon nodded as they flopped down on their beds. "Yeah, now Naruto ni-chan won't be sad or lonely anymore." Konohamaru said as he pulled out a picture that the three had gotten taken at the mall a week ago with Santa.

"I think this old man was the real deal. We told him the story ni-chan told us about when he was little and we didn't give him the names or anything and yet our wish came true." The young boy mused. Moegi nodded. "Yeah, and he gave papa his favorite book without papa asking." The kids all agreed and shortly after they all fell into a peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile Sasuke had forgotten about his duties, though his work was technically done (just kind of forgot about Itachi), and pinned Naruto down on the couch as their kiss became more passionate. They pulled apart when air became a necessity and the raven wasted no time and began kissing, licking and sucking on the blonde's neck. Naruto mewled turning his head further to the side allowing Sasuke more of his neck for the raven to ravish.

Sasuke groaned as the blonde squeezed him through his pants, pulling back slightly he looked into Naruto's lust clouded eyes and blinked away the haze from his own. _What the hell am I doing? This is wrong he's so young and I'm…well 248 but hell who's counting…shit Itachi's going to be pissed._ "Sasu-ke" The blonde whined pulling the raven down into another heated kiss. "Na…ru…to…I have…to…go…" Sasuke said between kisses and the blonde stopped immediately.

"O-oh I-I-I'm so-sorry." Naruto said looking everywhere but at Sasuke his bottom lip trembling slightly as he pushed on the raven's chest so that he could get up. "Ma ma, don't stop on the count of us being here." Came an amused voice and Sasuke's eyes widened as he bolted up off of the blonde. "Kakashi!"

"Ah, good to see you again Sasuke it's been awhile ne?" Naruto and the brunette that stood beside the silver haired man known as Kakashi were looking back and forth between the two who seemed to know one another. The raven's gaze lowered to the floor. "I will take my leave." Sasuke said and shifted to walk towards the door but was stopped by a hand holding onto his jacket. Glancing back his dark eyes meet with pleading blue, the blonde's eyes said what he couldn't 'Please, don't leave me'. The raven gently pried the young man's hand from his coat and brought it up to his lips kissing it softly. A smile tugged at Sasuke's lips and he whispered gently to Naruto. "Goodbye, Naruto."

The blonde yanked his hand away turning his back on the raven and crossed his arms. This caused Sasuke's chest to constrict with pain he frowned then turned and walked past the two men that were standing there towards the front door. The raven walked out with Kakashi following right behind him and the silver haired man shut the door when they were both outside. "Sasuke, do you love him?" Sasuke stopped at the gentle tone of the question but didn't turn around.

"It doesn't matter if I do or not Kakashi. I'm not like you, you know I don't have the option of being human or not. You did though because you were half human to begin with and for that I envy you." The raven said softly but even so Kakashi still heard the slight tremble in the young raven's voice and he sighed inwardly. "Sorry, I have to go now." And with that said Sasuke disappeared in a swirl of snow.

Itachi quickly placed the small globe back into his pocket as Sasuke appeared in the seat next to him. "Sasuke-" "Sorry aniki, for making you wait." The older raven sighed then snapped the reins and taking off into the night. Sasuke fell asleep shortly after leaving Naruto once again, happy that he was able to see the blonde one last time.

* * *

The End.

NOT!! *snickers to self*

Sasuke stirred in his sleep realizing he was now in a bed. _Itachi must have brought me to my room when we got back._ He thought sleepily and sat up blinking the sleep away. When the raven went to get out of bed he realized it wasn't his room quickly looking around Sasuke found a note on the small nightstand beside the bed picking it up he read…

_Dear little brother,_

_I cannot stand the sight of you being heartbroken._

_So this is my Christmas present to you to make up _

_for all those I've never given you before. This house_

_is yours and it has everything that you will need. I _

_have also set up an account for you with a decent _

_amount, of course I expect you to find a job even if _

_your account will last you three life times. Lastly I _

_hope that you will live a happy and long life with _

_your beloved._

_Love, Itachi_

Sasuke smiled and got up to roam about his new home to get his bearings of it. Awhile had passed and after looking his whole house over the raven had decided to take a shower. Getting out he wrapped a towel around his waist then headed towards the bedroom to get dressed but got sidetracked by the mirror, he reached up and played with his ears that were no longer pointed. Upon hearing the doorbell Sasuke strutted out of his bathroom and out of his bedroom going down the stairs and to the front door forgetting he was only in his towel.

When he opened the door there stood Naruto bundled up nice and warm with a dish in his hands glaring off to his side at someone next door. Sasuke smirked and leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed. "Dobe." The blonde snapped his the straight forward and opened his mouth to make a comeback for the rude remark, but his breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened then his cheeks turned a dark red at the sight in front of him.

Sasuke chuckled and stepped aside. "Come on in Naruto, I don't want you to catch a cold." Naruto walked in with his eyes glued to the floor blush still adoring his cheeks then Sasuke lead the blonde into the kitchen. "Here let me take that." The raven got the dish from Naruto and set on the counter, glancing back at the blonde he threw him a sexy smirk as he caught Naruto's eyes. The blonde's eyes widened and he quickly looked away.

"No need to be shy Naruto." The raven said as he sauntered over to the young man before him. Sasuke pinned the blonde against the wall catching plump lips with his own. The shorter man moaned and opened his mouth when the raven licked his lips. Their kiss became more passionate and deeper as time went by. Sasuke slipped Naruto's jacket off then pulled the blonde's shirt off next making sure he kept hold of the blonde's scarf.

Naruto mewled as the raven played with one of his nipples and wound his arms around the pale neck of the taller man. That hand slipped down to undo the blonde's jeans then Sasuke pulled them down along with Naruto's boxers letting them drop to the ground. The blonde quickly kicked his shoes off and stepped out of his pants kicking them off to the side somewhere. They broke their kiss both breathing heavily and Sasuke kissed his way down the blonde's jaw to his neck, he found one of Naruto's sensitive spots and sucked making the blonde moan.

The raven haired man reached down and grabbed the blonde's ass causing Naruto to jump and Sasuke chuckled against the tan neck. He then slipped a finger between the blonde's firm baby soft cheeks teasing Naruto's entrance. The young blonde moaned and lifted one of his legs up to wrap around the raven's waist. Sasuke smirked and pulled his hand away making the blonde whine and look at him with a pout. He opened his mouth to voice his displeasure when the raven placed three fingers to the blonde's lips. Naruto blinked then shyly he licked the long slim fingers presented to him and Sasuke bit his lip when the blonde slowly sucked on his fingers looking at him with half-lidded blue eyes.

Sasuke pulled his fingers out of the blonde's mouth and trailed it down to Naruto's entrance causing the blonde to moan as he rubbed against the hole once again. The raven watched Naruto's face as he slipped his finger inside the blonde's hot tight heat. Raising a brow the raven asked. "Have you done this before Naruto?" The blonde shook his head. "O-only fingers a-and oh -pant- and…" Naruto mumbled the last part so Sasuke leaned forward. "And what? Speak up Naru." Sasuke said as he slipped another finger in stretching the blonde.

Naruto blushed and looked away embarrassed. "A-and a mmmn d-dildo." He moaned out and the raven smirked pushing his fingers in deeper. "I'll have to watch you play with that sometime." Sasuke purred in the blonde's ear and added a third finger into Naruto's hole widening it even more. Naruto mewled and tightened his leg around the raven's waist his other leg wobbling trying not to buckle as Sasuke's fingers thrusted in and out of him.

Sasuke licked the shell of the blonde's ear then nibbled on the lobe. Naruto's back arced as the raven's thrusting fingers hit his prostate. "O-oh God! Sasuke m-more…ah more p-please…" The blonde begged. Sasuke nipped at the blonde's lips then pulled away completely, though he made sure that Naruto didn't fall, and sauntered out of the kitchen leaving a panting and confused blonde sitting on the ground where the young man had slid down the wall after the raven moved away from him. "S-sasuke?" The raven poked his head back through the doorway and smirked. "If you want more Naruto you'll have to come to me to get it." With that the raven was gone from the blonde's sight again and slowly Naruto stood on wobbling legs to follow after his soon to be lover.

The blonde finally made it up the stairs on his still shaking legs and stumbled to the open door that lead him to the bedroom but no Sasuke. Confused the blonde blinked and walked into the room. "Sasuke, where are you?" The blonde about jumped out of his skin when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pouted when he heard the raven chuckle. "Do you still want me Naru?" Sasuke asked his voice husky. Naruto felt the raven's cock rub between his cheeks and mewled pushing back on it making Sasuke groan, the raven had lost his towel in the time that it took the blonde to get upstairs.

The raven lead the blonde over to the bed gently laying him down then kissing Naruto with a deep passion filled kiss making the blonde's head spin with pleasure. Before the blonde knew it he was tied to the bed with his scarf and a smirking Sasuke hovering above him. "Sasu-ke" Naruto whined when the raven rubbed the head of his dick against the blonde's stretched entrance but didn't enter, but the blonde smirked as he wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist moaning as he impaled himself on the raven's large cock.

"Shit, Naruto…fuck unn…damn y-you're so tight…" Sasuke panted and tried to regain his composer as Naruto mewled at the feeling of the raven inside him. "Sasu…ke m-move…ah…" And so the raven did slowly at first but at the blonde's screams for more Sasuke quickened his pace pulling out till only the tip of his cock was left inside the moaning blonde and slamming back in electing sweet sounds of pleasure from his little lover.

"Ah! Sasuke! More…more ah…Oh God! Yes, yes right there…mmmn ha…oh…" Naruto moaned and mewled, panted and begged as the raven pounded into him fast and hard hammering into his prostate with each and every thrust. "Fuck Naru…you feel s-so good…so tight…God I love you." The blonde felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes his heart crying out in joy, happy that the person he fell in love with all those years ago loved him back.

"I-I love you…ah too…oh nnn…Sasuke…" At those words Sasuke smashed his lips to his blonde's all of their love fueled the their passion even more. The raven untied the blonde and Naruto's arms immediately wrapped around Sasuke's neck his hands tingling in soft raven hair as they both continued the kiss with Sasuke's thrusts never slowing. Suddenly Naruto tore his lips away and screamed Sasuke's name to the heavens as he came between their still moving bodies. "SASUKE!!!!"

The raven groaned and continued to thrust into the blonde's tightening hole till he also reached his limits his cum filling Naruto to the brim causing the blonde to mewl at the feeling of Sasuke's warm seed flowing deep inside of him. "Naru-to." The raven moaned out then collapsed onto Naruto who in turn embraced his now worn out raven haired lover. They lay there panting enjoying their afterglow both still intimately connected.

Sasuke nuzzled his nose into the side of the blonde's neck and sighed in content. "Merry Christmas, love." Naruto giggled and hugged the raven tighter. "Merry Christmas, Sasuke."

The End.

(for real this time.)

* * *

So how did I do? Did you like it? And yes they did not use any lube cause Naru has a secret fetish and he likes the burn.

Naruto: Hey!!

Me: *snickers* Anyway Merry Christmas everyone! Please Read and Review. Thanks!


End file.
